Story about a Quest, that's also about a Dragon
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: DQ8 - A series of scenes from throughout this quest, also known as a video game. Rating just to be safe.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! My brother recently replied Dragon Quest 8 and I had forgotten how much fun that game is! And, I have a written a series of scenes from that game, mostly taking place towards the end. As with most of my other works, this is supposed to be humor, and that's why it's listed in that catrgory, so don't complain about it after the fact. No one is forcing you to read this!**

**Sense the Hero doesn't even have a default name, I went with the name 'Ryu' which apparently means 'Dragon'...because I was really too lazy to try and come up with anything better.**

**I hope you will enjoy this! *Does contain Spoilers* I also own nothing, SquareEnix does, like everything else...soon they shall own the world, I suspect...**

* * *

><p>"Now," Ryu said, walking up the dirt road, "the people we're going to meet are very important, so I want everyone to be on their best behavior."<p>

The hero turned around to see if his friends and the king were even listening, and saw Jessica fixing her top, if you could call it that, while Angelo stared unabashed at her chest and Yangus picked his nose.

King Trode wasn't much better, clinging to Medea's legs and sobbing, "Oh, my dear Medea!"

Ryu sighed and hung his head, shoulders sagging, "I can't take you people anywhere nice, can I?"

* * *

><p>"Oy, Guv!" Yangus called, running up in his comical way, "I jus' 'eard some people talkin' right 'round 'ere, ya know? They be sayin' that there's treasure in there parts, eh? I been thinkin' that wiv everthin' goin' on, we might be in need of some bits an' bobs, right? So, I'll 'ead over and see wot I can't find out about this 'ere treasure while you stay 'ere with granddad the old codger and the 'orse-princess."<p>

Yangus ran back off and Jessica watched him go, a confused expression on her face, "I…didn't really get all that. What's going on?"

"I have no idea," Ryu said, shrugging, "I only understand one word out of every five that Yangus says. But, I did hear treasure, so you know…"

She rolled her eyes and walked away, obviously annoyed with him.

* * *

><p>Trodain castle was filled with thorny vines that blocked most doors, including blocking the easiest way into the library.<p>

They had to go through most of the castle's hallways to make their way there, which included the kitchen. The king suddenly burst forward and dropped to his knees, wailing.

"Oh! My beloved chief! Your scrambled eggs are truly wonderful, but how long will it be until I taste them again?"

Disgusted, the hero sheathed his weapon, "Dude, priorities."

They left him weeping on the floor until he realized he was alone.

"H-hey wait!"

* * *

><p>Ishmael played a cord on his harp only to have the string snap.<p>

"Oh dear…" he said in his overly calm voice, "it seems that this harp can't awaken the memory of the ocean…I will need the Moonshadow Harp to complete the song. I believe you can find it with an old friend."

They left his strange home and as soon as the door was closed, Ryu rolled his eyes, "I think he just wants a new harp…"

* * *

><p>They landed their zoom spell at the Seaview Church and a coffin clanked down next to them.<p>

Ryu sighed, "Okay, let's drag priest boy up this hill and inside so we can resurrect him."

Ryu gave the coffin a pull while Yangus pushed it from behind.

"Have you ever noticed how much he dies?" Jessica said, shaking her head, "And gets cursed! Nearly every battle. You'd think he would have a better resistance to these things."

The other two were too busy to answer and finally Ryu opened the door with his usually flair, making the short man behind the alter frown, "Oh look, the freeloaders are back."

"Hey, who're you callin' a freeloader, eh?" Yangus said, shaking a fist, "Yor a man of the goddess, right? Don' be callin' names 'round 'ere."

The man continued to scowl at them, even as they drug the coffin in front of him, "I am not calling names. It is the truth, and I speak the truth. You come here every other night taking advantage of our hospitality."

"Then charge us," Ryu snapped, annoyed at having to come here at all. "Anyway, tonight we're here for a resurrection."

"Who do you wish to bring back to the world of the living?"

He waved at the coffin, "Angelo."

The priest looked at him and he waved his hands in front of himself, "Don't look at me like that!"

"He's dead _again_?"

"Yes,"

"That's the third time this week,"

"I know,"

"…Is there something I should know about?"

Ryu slammed his fist on the alter, "Look, I don't know what his problem is, except that I think his '_dear goddess_' hates him, okay? It's not like I'm killing him or anything. And if it were anyone else dying, it wouldn't be a problem, but _he_ has the Zing spell!"

The short man nodded, "Alright, I get your point. That will be $520 Gold."

"'Oly crud!" Yangus screeched, "Guv, you evn 'ave that much?"

The hero was trying not to completely loose his cool, and took a deep, slow breath, "I have just enough."

The man smiled and took their money, obviously running a racket on resurrections.

Ryu glared down at the coffin, "If you weren't already dead I'd murder you…"

* * *

><p>The others seemed to think that Ryu had become obsessed with the Alchemy Pot.<p>

This was not the case, he thought.

He enjoyed making things in it and found it exciting, not to mention it was probably the only time Trode was even remotely nice.

And when he heard that familiar little, "Ding!" he would often stop whatever he was doing to check on what was made. It was probably this habit that led the others to say he was obsessed.

Jessica was mad because he'd checked on it in the middle of their conversation.

"But it's a new shield!" he argued.

Yangus was annoyed because he'd exited a dungeon in order to see what was made.

"We were only in the first room. Plus, it's a new weapon, for you!" he reasoned.

Angelo was in a bad mood because they'd wasted a perfectly good Yggrasil leaf to make mold.

"But I needed it to make this cheese! One of Munchie's favorites!" he explained.

"Their _all_ Munchie's favorites!" Jessica snapped.

But the day they decided they needed an intervention was the day they'd gone to ask the king of Argonia to borrow the magic mirror. In the middle of explaining the current situation, there was a "Ding!" and Ryu's eyes lit up and he stopped talking, spun around and ran outside, calling over his shoulder, "Be back in a sec, Alchemy Pot's done!"

Yangus laughed nervously, Angelo face palmed and Jessica bit her lip fretfully.

Luckily, the king seemed oddly nostalgic about the whole thing and it wasn't held against them.

But it was the last straw.

Enlisting the help of king Trode, they hid the Alchemy Pot and said nothing until Ryu realized that he hadn't heard the "Ding!" in awhile.

"Guys! Someone stole our Alchemy Pot!"

They explained that it was for his own good, that he was obsessed and that they were concerned, but he just felt betrayed.

"You guys are probably the worst friends _ever_." he said resentfully, crossing his arms.

Glancing at Trode for help, the king hopped off the wagon and walked over to his knight, "Now, now, it was for your own good. You seemed a bit preoccupied with the Alchemy Pot, hmm?"

The hero looked genuinely hurt and shook his head, "I just can't believe you'd stoop so low as to hide it from me! I've made items that are helpful…"

They all felt a little badly afterwards, especially since Ryu didn't speak the rest of the day.

Jessica was the only one to voice her concerns.

"No, we're in this thin' together!" Yangus said sternly after her comment, ignoring the fact that he felt the same.

"I know but…he seemed really upset, don't you think?" she said, looking back over her shoulder to where their friend was still sulking.

"Jess, he made you part of that bunny suit in there," Yangus reminded her.

Angelo shrugged, "I'm not sure that was such a bad thing."

She shoved him while Yangus continued to remind them why they were doing this.

"We'll 'ever get nothing' done if this keeps up, eh? Besides, he 'ever lets us get rid of anything'!"

"True, we have about ten sets of wayfarer's clothes in the bag right now," Angelo said, nodding.

They agreed once more to stay strong and see this through. At least until they had the mirror in hand.

So the next day when they woke up to a "Ding!" everyone was startled, including Trode.

Ryu was sitting in front of the wagon, cooking up things in the Alchemy Pot with the bag open next to him.

"Good morning," he said, grinning at them.

They stared, and then Jessica swallowed nervously, "How did he find it?"

"It wasn't me!" everyone said.

Yangus frowned, "Well, the only other one who knew anything' was…the 'orse-Princess…"

They all looked at Medea, who gave a neigh that could have been, "Sorry, but he looked sad!"

"Traitor!" Angelo hissed.

But they had no choice. The princess had helped him find the infernal Alchemy Pot and there was nothing they could do about it now.

* * *

><p>"I don't know why this is called a Happy Hat…" Angelo said, twirling their newest piece of armor around his hand. "It's not like it makes me happy to wear it or anything."<p>

The hat it's self was an awful shade of pink, shaped like a wizards hat with yellow ruffles spiraling around it and a little flower charm hanging off the top.

Ryu shrugged, "I don't know, it makes me happy,"

"Okay," the templar said, putting on his new equipment and wandering off to catch up with the wagon, leaving the hero to snicker and finish his sentence, "…Because you look like a dork."

It was only fair that they wore strange items even if they looked ridiculous. After all, just look at what they put poor Jessica through in the name of 'improved defense'.

* * *

><p>Trode had noticed that Ryu seemed to be in a bad mood this fine morning and, out of concern and a need for gossip, inquire to the others about it.<p>

"Don' know what to tell you, granddad," Yangus said, shrugging.

Trode stomped his foot, "I am not your granddad!"

He asked Jessica, but she just said she didn't know either, although she had noticed his strange mood as well.

"Honestly he seems a bit mean," Angelo commented when asked.

Trode didn't want to pry, so instead instructed the others to pry for him. They seemed less then thrilled with the idea, but went ahead and asked.

Ryu groaned and ran his hands down his face, "I didn't get any sleep last night…"

"Why?" Jessica asked.

He sighed and lowered his voice, "its Medea! She won't stop talking…"

"Um, you do know Medea is a horse, right?" Angelo said worriedly.

Ryu glared at him, "Yes, I do know she's a horse _mister obvious_. Do you know that you need a haircut?"

The other man put his hands up defensively while Yangus continued the conversation, "So, the 'orse-princess's been talkin' to you?"

"Yes. Ever since we went to that stupid spring, she seems to have some physic connection to me. Only when we're both asleep, which is annoying because I _need_ sleep."

Jessica shook her head, "Why don't you just tell her this?"

"Because then she makes me feel guilty by saying stuff like 'I miss talking to you'. She's good at that…" the hero mumbled.

They all exchanged a glance, and then shrugged. His problem was unlikely to be solved easily, now they just had to come up with an excuse to tell Trode.

"So, what's happening?" the king asked.

"Um…" Yangus looked at the others for support, but they both suddenly found the sky interesting.

"Well, the Guv says he's not been sleeping well, you see?"

Trode huffed, "Is that all? Well, he'll just need to get over it, we have things to do!" he hurried off to the wagon and they continued on their way.

Although, they now knew that when he talked in his sleep, at least he had a real reason to do so.

* * *

><p>Neos seemed quite busy, and when they stopped to ask someone about what was going on, the man haughtily replied that filth like them wouldn't even get in to see what was happening.<p>

Ryu opened the door to the inside of the building, "And yet, the doors are open and I'm entering."

Jessica looked around, "I don't get it. This is the 'Holy Island' yet it's not the location of the main church."

"Oh, that's because Neos is a tourist trap." Angelo replied.

Ryu spun around, "I knew it! I said that last time we were here!"

"When were we here last?" Angelo asked, looking puzzled.

Yangus waved his arms around, nearly hitting someone as they walked by, "You re'ember, right? We came 'ere and saw your brother and he wen' and said some'thin' mean an' we stole from the houses an'…"

Before the ex-bandit could continue his accurate yet long recap, Ryu cut in with, "You were dead at the time,"

"As usual…" Jessica muttered, putting a hand on her hip.

It had become something of a joke (to the three it wasn't about, at least,) that Angelo always seemed to die. It did, however, pose a problem since he had the better spells for reviving.

They entered and winced from the loud fanfare that poured through the outdoor church, bouncing off the giant goddess statue and around the basin walls.

"Found him!"

Marcello was apparently giving a speech from the platform in front of the goddess statue, a good two hundred feet in the air, and was waving his arms around dramatically.

There was a resounding 'clunk' as he slammed the end of a staff into the ground.

"Ah, he has the staff…" Ryu whined.

Marcello pounded his fist into the table in front of him, making the group of four jump, startled.

"Cor blimey! He's in some mood!" Yangus remarked.

Not only that, but he was yelling loudly enough where, even all the way down near the back of the church, they could hear him.

"I am but a man, born out of wedlock…"

Angelo rolled his eyes, "Oh goddess, here we go…if I had 100 Gold for every time I've heard this one…"

"Shouldn't we stop him?" Jessica asked, gesturing upwards.

Ryu waved a hand dismissively, "Nah, we'll wait until his tantrum is over."

The man in question promptly swept his arm, flinging a candlestick across the platform where it lit a free-standing tapestry on fire.

"Whoa! Dude, you need an image consultant!" the hero said, watching him continue to rant above them.

"Or you can die like those traitors!"

Marcello was pointing in their direction, and they all looked around, and then behind, before Ryu smiled, "Oh! He means us,"

Some templar knights approached them and they just stared them down.

"Really?"

A fight would have been easy, but the bird's spirit zoomed them into the sky, and then set them down on the platform, allowing them to make a last attempt to obtain the staff.

* * *

><p>Neos was in ruins with a giant crater where the statue and church had been previous. The tourist trap was no more.<p>

They were standing near the crater, watching as Marcello walked out what was left of the doors. Ryu still couldn't believe Angelo even bothered saving him, but admittedly he probably would have done the same thing.

People were slowly crawling out into the open, most wide-eyed and injured, while a few had already gathered to look over what was left of the church, crying that it was the end of the world.

However, one man got up and stared at them before throwing his fist in the air and declaring, "Best service ever!"

They looked at him with blank expressions and he continued, "I thought when they said there was going to be a special service today that I'd be bored, but wow, you guys know how to put on a show! Robots and battles and flying and a hot chick in a bikini and then they blew the church up! I don't think they ever top that one…"

They watched as he walked away, still speaking of the awesome service and Jessica crossed her arms, "It's a magical bikini! It's enchanted to protect me!"

The other three just glanced at her, sharing the same blank expression.

"Well, it is." she said indignantly.

* * *

><p>Savella Cathedral was bustling with people who looked like they were loosing their minds because of the crimson sky.<p>

"It's the end of the world!" someone yelled, racing past them.

The group stopped and watched him go, and then shrugged and continued along their way. It may very well have been the end of the world, but they seemed to be a little dramatic about it.

"So this is it…this is the day we will burn in the fires of hell for our sins…" a nun intoned as she stood on the steps.

Ryu gave her a look, "Worst nun ever!" he muttered.

* * *

><p>There was a little '<em>ding-a-ling<em>' and another Dead Ringer appeared out of a snow drift, coming to stand by his friends.

"That's Dead Ringer M," Jessica said, starting to sound just a bit out of breath.

Ryu grumbled to himself, but was cut off by another '_ding-a-ling_'.

"Dead Ringer N…"

Yangus spilt another one in half, leaving them with only three left.

"Okay, if we all take one out, then we're done!" the hero informed his friends, taking his own target out with one swing. Angelo got the next, and then Jessica struck with her whip, unfortunately failing to kill it.

'_ding-a-ling_'

Dead Ringer O showed up.

'_ding-a-ling_'

Dead Ringer P showed up.

Ryu groaned and considered stabbing himself to end the torment.

"Wot do you think 'appens if they get to Z?" Yangus asked.

'_ding-a-ling_'

Another one came, but this one was labeled Dead Ringer A.

"What the? That makes no sense!" Ryu said, "I guess they only get to P and then they start over…"

_***Half an Hour later…***_

'_ding-a-ling_'

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" the hero said, shaking his head as the third Dead Ringer A showed up, that same sadistic grin on it's face that every one of his fellows wore. They were surrounded, and they played their melody of death…

'_ding-a-ling_' '_ding-a-ling_' '_ding-a-ling_' '_ding-a-ling_' '_ding-a-ling_'

"Dear goddess…"

"Angelo died," Jessica informed them.

Ryu's hand was shaking from annoyance, "Of course he did!" he said, trying to sound cheerful.

'_ding-a-ling_'

Dead Ringer B (Number 3,) showed up after Yangus took out one.

_***20 minutes later…***_

'_ding-a-ling_'

Dead Ringer P the 3rd arrived.

"Bells…so many bells…" Jessica mumbled, eyes glazed.

Ryu robotically took out another one, only to hear…

'_ding-a-ling_'

He felt like crying.

"Oy! They're back to A!"

There were four of them left.

"Okay, if we can just take them out this turn, then we can leave!" Ryu called, impaling his target.

Yangus and Angelo both got theirs and he turned to Jessica, "I swear, if you mess up…"

She lashed out and the final bell died with a last little '_ding_'.

Everyone collapsed into the snow, not even noticing that they were turning numb from the cold. They had been fighting for an hour straight, nothing but Dead Ringers…

Yangus tugged on the hero's sleeve and whispered in a terrified voice, "Guv, I can still 'ear them…"

"I know Yangus, I know…"

* * *

><p>Trode had been so excited to enter Tryan Gulley that he ran off leaving the others to catch up.<p>

"The last thing we need is him causing some sort of scene!" Ryu complained.

Angelo looked slightly confused, "He's a king, you really think he'd make such a mistake?"

"You haven't lived with him, okay?" Ryu shot back, opening the doors to the first building with a bang.

Trode had attracted the attention of a Lips slug who was wandering around the floor.

"Hey handsome, want a kiss?" the monster asked.

Trode, being his usual self, looked up, "Oh my, why yes!"

The Lips shook her…upper body/head and slunk off, "Oh, men are all the same!"

King Trode sighed and huffed, "It's so hard to pick up hookers nowadays!"

He then ran off towards the stairs nearby, leaving the others to stand in the doorway watching him leave, dumbfounded.

Angelo broke the silence, "Did king Trode just say hookers-"

"I don't know, I don't want to know, if anyone asks, I've never met the guy." the hero said quickly, squeezing his eyes shut and waving his hands around as if to dispel the conversation.

* * *

><p>When they were told to go and collect the colored orbs from around the world, they thought it would be an easy and quick task. They were right, for the most part, and flew the golden bird to Maella Abby, landing outside to collect the last orb they needed. They entered and Ryu looked around, "Where is everyone?"<p>

The others shrugged, so they walked a bit further and came by a priest that was passed out while another one was mumbling in the corner about forgiveness or something.

Cautiously they proceeded to enter the main building, and all stopped dead in their tracks.

Shocked wasn't an adequate word to describe how Ryu felt at the sight that greeted him.

Barrels of alcohol were stacked in the corners, decks of cards were sitting on the alters, templar knights were passed out all across the floor and were those strippers?

There was a long pause before the hero turned back to the others and glanced at Angelo.

"Say, isn't this the kind of stuff you got kicked out for?"

"Yes!" the other man said, looking indignant, "And now everyone's doing it! Unfair…"

* * *

><p>The Dragovian town didn't have much going for it, honestly, but they nevertheless looked around and followed their strange new guide called Chen Mui.<p>

He had found out that something seemed to be happening within the sanctuary, and kept prompting them to go and see the council. Ryu was more interested in looking for more goodies that might be scattered about, but finally agreed to go and see these elders.

When they got there, he felt like they were missing something with the way everyone kept acting.

After learning that the Dragovian lord had apparently gone and done something stupid, he was told to go and talk to the council. However, Ryu thought he spied a few jars across the room and waved off Chen Mui's comment, "Yeah, uh-huh, in a sec,"

The council of elders looked confused as he ran around the room, searching in corners and glancing down the stairs.

"…What is he doing?" a man asked.

Chen Mui sighed, "I think he's looking for treasure…"

"Well, it does run in the family…" one of the women said, smiling slightly.

After dealing with the council and somehow getting roped into fighting the lord, (He wasn't sure how that had happened!) they were invited to Chen Mui's house where he would apparently serve them cheese.

"Oh, before we go, I need to find my mouse…he _loves_ cheese and I don't know where he ran off too…" Ryu explained, looking around the ground as they walked.

Chen Mui's pace slowed, "Uh…he is already at my house."

"How do you know?"

"…I am physic." the old man replied.

Ryu shrugged and took him at his word, "Oh, okay."

* * *

><p>"No one told us we'd have to travel all the way there!" Angelo whined as they stepped into the Heavenly Dias.<p>

"What, afraid you might die a couple times on the way up?" Jessica asked sarcastically.

He frowned, "No,"

"I think your goddess hates you," Ryu teased.

Angelo looked insulted, "Stop saying that!"

Munchie suddenly squeaked and, out of seemingly no where, ran towards them.

"Munchie!" the hero said, smiling at his pet, "There you are!"

As the mouse ran around his legs, Ryu frowned, "You know, that Chen Mui guy lied. He said you were at his house and you weren't! I bet he's not physic, either…jerk."

Yangus seemed amused, "You really thought he was to begin with?"

"Well, he's a dragon, I don't know anything about them so sure, why not?"

* * *

><p>It had been six months since the defeat of Rhapthorne and everyone had gone their separate ways, meaning Ryu hadn't heard from any of them. He had been busy himself trying to straighten up the castle and their guard, now that he was in charge. Honestly, they let a creepy jester in here last time, that would not be a mistake repeated on his watch.<p>

Although, his ideas to re-purposed the staff room went unheard. He didn't understand why there were four doors that opened into walls, or why the room had to remain empty. At least turn it into a safe room with magical wards or something!

But for now, it was just sitting there, unused.

"Oy, Guv!" a familiar voice cried from the door.

Ryu looked up and smiled, "Yangus!"

His old friend walked over and started to talk; after so much time around the ex-bandit, Ryu could now instantly translate anything he said into normal words.

"Long time no see! How are you? I heard your captain of the guard now, that's great, I'm happy for you! As for me, I've been doing a bit of trading, you know, this and that. It's not much, but this girl…err…friend I know has been bugging me to help her with it for awhile now. I came when I heard we were escorting the princess to Savella Cathedral for her wedding. Beats me why she's marrying that Charmless guy anyway."

The smile faded and was replaced by a scowl, "Don't even get me started…" Ryu muttered.

Yangus seemed to perk up, "Oh! That reminds me, I passed by that old man on my way here and he says that the princess is ready to depart. I'll be waiting in the courtyard."

The hero nodded and watched him leave before sighing and then rolling his eyes, "I have to go take her to the wedding…" he muttered in an annoyed voice.

He left the room, opening the door in his usually fashion and then ducked back inside.

Peeking out, he could see that the only way through the hallway was blocked by a certain 'smarmy cheat' as Jessica had once called him. Ryu sighed; it wasn't that he didn't like Angelo, but he was in bad mood today and didn't feel like talking to anyone.

Knowing there was no way to sneak by him, he stepped out and waved a greeting.

Angelo greeted him back and started yakking about something, but Ryu was lost in thought, "_I really hope he brought that bunny girl and dancer with him, because I know they aren't from the castle_…"

"Oh, that reminds me, are you really okay with this wedding?"

He turned to glare at him, "_Gosh, thanks for bringing it up_!"

As if sensing his life was in danger, Angelo looked apologetic and made excuses to leave, saying he'd be waiting in the courtyard along with Yangus.

Taking a deep breath, Ryu started down the hallway once more. He passed by a jar and picked it up, smashing it against the wall, "Stupid wedding…"

Rounding the corner, a random guard gave him a look, so he glared back, "What?"

"Nothing captain." the guard said, straightening up.

"That's what I thought…"

He kept walking and tried to enter a door, only to find it locked. With a sigh he turned around and went towards the courtyard, realizing that he'd have to go around since someone stupidly locked the door.

Once outside, he was annoyed to find the sun shinning and the birds singing, cursing them for trying to make this day happy, even if it wasn't. As he tried to take a short cut through one of the flower beds, he discovered that the flowers were rather stiff and didn't move.

"What are these made out, steel?" he question, frowning and walking around.

Upon trying the main doors, he found them locked too.

"What in the…"

He rattled them, growing annoyed and not wanting to take the full long way around.

"Fine, I'll go through the library."

That door turned out to be locked as well.

"What is going on?" he shouted, not caring if anyone though he was crazy, "Why are all the doors locked?"

The Chancellor looked up at him since he was the height of a six year old, "We locked the doors since we're leaving, of course."

Ryu stared at him, "We're not _all_ leaving. It's not like you lock up your house while you go to market!"

The Chancellor seemed surprised by his outburst and he just stomped past, "Sometimes…" he muttered, using the double doors upstairs to get back into the castle.

Lost in his depressing thoughts, he accidentally wandered into a random room where a noble woman was sitting, drinking tea.

"Oh, sorry, I was-" he said, waving a hand in front of him.

She just smiled, "Ah, Ryu! It's so good to see you."

"Uh-huh," he mumbled back, looking around and seeing a picture of the king hanging on the wall, proudly displayed in a rather ornate frame.

His eyes drifted back to the woman.

"_Why does she…you know what, I don't want to know_…"

Walking back out, he sighed and continued down the hallway and ran into another familiar face.

"Hello!" Jessica said, smiling and bouncing over the last few feet to stand in front of him, leading him to notice she still didn't wear appropriate clothing, even after all this time.

"Hi Jessica…"

She babbled about how he should have come and visited her while he tried not to snap that he'd been busy and then she commented on how her mother and her had been getting along now.

"Oh, and did you hear?" she said, still smiling, "Yangus and Red are doing something together."

Ryu snickered once, although she didn't seem to notice. "_I bet I know what that something their 'doing together' is_!" he thought, highly amused. He doubted Jessica meant it that way, but it was the first amusing thing he'd heard all day.

She finally left, telling him to hurry up and that she'd be waiting with everyone else.

He kept walking and heard piano music coming from one room, signaling that Medea was probably there.

With a deep breath, Ryu opened the door.

She didn't even need to turn around to know he'd come in and when she spoke, she stopped playing.

"This will be the last time I'll get to play the piano like this. I wonder if their have a piano in Argonia that I can play…"

"You'll be queen, I'm sure if you ask for one they'll get it for you." he answered irritably.

Medea turned around, looking upset at his tone and merely asked if it was time to go already.

He nodded and looked away, trying not to snap at her since it wasn't actually her fault. However, he was a little annoyed she hadn't tried harder to get out of this. Everyone knew it wasn't right and that it would make everyone unhappy. With how much Trode doted on his daughter, if she protested enough, he may have reconsidered. But, Medea was too much the good princess to do that.

As such, their fates had been decided, no matter how much they wished they hadn't.

* * *

><p>"And we're taking the ferry to Savella…why?" Ryu asked, looking down at the Chancellor.<p>

"How else would we get there?" the short man huffed, walking up the ramp and leaving the hero to turn around to his friends, "Oh, I don't know, maybe the boat that we _own_!" he snapped, voice rising with each word.

"That really doesn't make any sense," Jessica agreed, "we have the legendry boat, it seems like a better choice."

"Whatever, let's just go…" he muttered, stomping up the ramp.

Not only was the ferry slower, but it was also bumpy, meaning that poor Medea got sick and ended up throwing up overboard for the first day of travel.

The second day she was over her sickness but the horrible traveling continued.

There were the occasional monsters that were stupid enough to bother them, but they were quickly taken care of.

"Thank the goddess," Ryu said sarcastically, holding up a recently acquired item from their latest battle, "it dropped a medicinal herb."

The others snickered, seeing it as ridiculous as it was.

He glanced to the side and saw the princess looking across the sea sadly, hands clasped in front of her.

Without needing to be told, the others vanished from the deck, although Ryu did notice Yangus lagging behind and get pulled down below by an arm.

"So…" he said, coming to stand next to Medea, although unsure what to say.

She glanced at him, "I don't want to do this, you know."

"Then don't."

She smiled sadly and lowered her eyes to the water, "You hate me,"

"No, I don't, I _couldn't_…" he said quietly, sighing and resting his hands on the railing, "I'm just…"

There was pause as he struggled to find the right words, and finally shrugged and settled on, "Disappointed."

They stood there for another minute, neither talking. The island was finally coming into view, and Medea looked at him again, eyes sad, "Me too."

Ryu gave her a rueful smile and she stepped over, resting her head on his shoulder. He placed an arm around her shoulder and they both silently agreed to enjoy the last moment before both their lives were crushed.

There was a loud bang from nearby and an equally loud voice commenting, "Oh! Chancellor, are you going _above_ deck?"

That was Angelo's voice, obviously giving him a heads up that he was about to be caught, and he spared a small smile before untangling himself from the princess and taking a step back to a normal distance.

* * *

><p>"So this is Savella Cathedral!" the Chancellor said, looking up at the glorious building, "It's a prefect place for a royal wedding!"<p>

He turned to Ryu, "Excellent job escorting the princess safely here,"

He bit back a comment that there wasn't much danger at all and how he really didn't want to be in the first place because this whole wedding made him sick. That was probably not a good idea to say aloud.

"You can stay the night at the inn and then return to Trodain in the morning."

Ryu blinked, confused, and Medea voiced her own puzzlement, "What? I thought they'd be coming to the wedding."

The Chancellor shook his head, "I'm sorry, that's just not possible."

"_I thought you were going to be exiled after Trode found you sitting on his throne…but no, your still here_…" Ryu thought, eyes narrowing.

"Oh! You must be princess Medea." an annoyingly nasally voice said, making everyone turn.

No one even pretended to be happy to see Charmles, well, maybe except the kiss-up Chancellor.

Medea even took a step back from the prince, pulling her hand out of his reach before he could even think of touching her.

Finally he noticed them and frowned, "Oh, it's you people. Well, I'm afraid you just can't be allowed to come to my wedding! Your just rift-waft, much too _common_ to be at such a royal affair."

Jessica put her hands on her hips, "Common? Do you even know who I am?"

Charmles ignored her and shook his head, "Oh no, nothing will possibly go wrong tomorrow, I'll make sure of that because you won't be here!"

Ryu was resisting the urge to shake the loathsome kid until his teeth fell out, or maybe just punch him in the face, whatever was quicker.

He caught Medea's gaze which quite clearly said silently, "Please, don't leave me here."

* * *

><p>"That obnoxious brat!" Angelo said, slamming his fist into the table.<p>

Ryu half expected him to fling the nearby candlestick next, but instead he turned away from the table and crossed his arms, "It's been awhile since we've seen him, but he's as awful as ever."

"_That much is true_…"

"You can't seriously let this happen, can you?" Angelo asked, turning back to face him.

Ryu sighed, and was about to say there was nothing he could do about it when his friend leaned forward, "What about the ring?"

"Which one?" he replied, gesturing the bag full of stuff at his feet.

The other man rolled his eyes, "The only one that counts, your father's ring. Do you still have it? You can go and show it to Clavius, he'll have to listen to you."

The hero hesitated, not sure if it was his place to interfere. Trode would kill him for sure, not to mention that he might actually cause a war between the two countries.

"Unless you want Medea to marry Charmless and leave you too live miserable life," Angelo taunted.

Ryu looked at him and made a face, "Gosh, okay, okay, I get it…let me just find it first."

* * *

><p>They had fixed the windows in the Lord High Priest's room.<p>

Ryu glanced around the room and then saw the king of Argonia standing outside, on the balcony.

He took a deep breath and slipped out, not even sure what he was going to say. But when the king started talking, it all just slipped out rather easily, and he found it wasn't as hard to explain as he thought.

After telling the story and showing him the ring, there was a pause before Clavius sighed.

"This is Eltrio's ring, I have no doubt about that. Your story must be true, how else could you know these things?"

Ryu just stood there, waiting, and then the king looked upwards slightly, "If my brother had lived, and you had been born a prince in Argonia, it would be you marrying princess Medea tomorrow, and not my son."

"_That's the idea_…"

"However, I cannot verify your claim. This late it would throw the kingdom into chaos and cause quite a scandal."

Ryu glared at him and he shook his head, turning around, "I'm sorry. Please, try not to think ill of me."

"_Too late for that_!" he thought angrily, spinning around and reaching for the doorknob.

Then another thought struck him.

If doing things the right way didn't work, then you had to make threats to do the wrong thing.

"_I've been hanging out with the other three too much_…"

Ryu looked over his shoulder at the king's back, "You're worried about a scandal? I'll give you a scandal…"

* * *

><p>"Oy! Guv!"<p>

Ryu sat up groggily, realizing he'd fallen asleep on his sword which caused his back to ache terribly.

"It's already time! It'd be a shame to 'ome all the 'ere and not see the princess all dolled up, eh? I'll wait for you outside." Yangus explained.

Following a bit more slowly, he heard snatches of conversations along the way about how everyone was put out about the closed service wedding.

Jessica and Angelo were at the bottom of the stairs and as he approached, they both shot him a sympathetic look.

"I tried to get in, but no such luck." Jessica explained, putting a hand on her hip, "Apparently the Albert family name isn't worth anything out here…which makes me wonder what good it is at all."

Angelo studied him, "We didn't think you were coming," he said carefully.

Ryu grinned, "Are you kidding? I plan on crashing this wedding."

They both looked surprised and he shrugged, "I'll understand if you don't want to help,"

"That's the only reason I came," they both said at the same time and then looked embarrassed.

He grinned, "Great, then let's crash a wedding! Where's Yangus?"

"Waiting up top, but it's pretty crowded."

Jessica smiled and swayed on her feet, "I may not have gotten us in, but I did get two of the three guards away from the door."

"How'd you manage that?" Ryu asked.

She pressed her fingertips to her chest, right above her rather exposed cleavage and smiled sweetly, "I asked them _nicely_ to get me something to drink and also a snack because I was _famished_."

He chuckled and then ran up the stairs, dodging a few familiar faces before meeting up with Yangus, who, as soon as he heard they were crashing the wedding, grabbed his wrist and said, "'Ollow me!"

"Wait, I-"

People were shoved, nudged and pushed until they were at the front of the line, looking at the huge double doors were only one templar was guarding.

Ryu ran up the steps and he glared at him, "Who are you and were do you think your going?"

"I'm going to the wedding," he said happily.

"Are you saying you're invited?"

"No, but I am going."

The guy drew his sword but Yangus flew past and socked him in the gut.

The ex-bandit looked over his shoulder with a wink, "You 'eave him to me, guv."

"Thanks!" he called with a smile, running up and putting all that practice of swinging doors open to good use.

They crashed into place with a satisfying 'bang!' and effectively knocked out two templar knights stationed on either side.

There was a collective gasp and a steady murmuring that went through the crowd at Ryu's disturbance, causing him to grin.

"_I promised to give you a scandal, uncle_."

Charmless looked angry and stomped his little foot, "What is going on! Why is this rift-waft showing himself to me?"

"It's pronounced _r_ift-waft, practice your R's," Ryu said, glaring at his cousin.

He looked shocked, as did everyone else present, and stomped his foot again, starting to rant about something or another while the hero just scanned the crowd, taking in everyone who was invited to this extremely 'important' royal wedding.

He was more then a little insulted.

"Cash, Carrie," he greeted the siblings and then glanced across the isle, "Morrie? You invited Morrie?"

Ryu looked back to Charmles and talked over him, "Really? Creepy monster arena guy?"

Glancing back to the green and red man he held up a hand, "No offense,"

"None taken raggazno!"

"And hello king of Ascantha, why couldn't I be your plus one, huh? Everyone knows you don't have a plus one to bring because I had to go and get a harp and save you from your crisis!"

The king looked embarrassed and mumbled, "I didn't know you weren't invited…"

Ryu whipped around, "Minnie? You came too? I've given you _one _such mini medal! And you, magician guy whose name I don't even remember. I'm so glad that you could come."

He looked up, towards the altar, "And Rolo, well, look at you! I think you'd still be rotting in jail if it weren't for my help. _You_ couldn't get me an invite?"

The new Lord High Priest winced and then laughed nervously.

He crossed his arms and stood in the middle of the aisle, scanning the crowd, "The only way this guest list could be anymore insulting is if Marcello is here somewhere…he's not, is he?"

No one replied as they were too busy looking at each, shocked at the turn of events at the wedding.

Ryu rolled his eyes, "No offense to any of you, but you wouldn't be here without me, so I figure I have a right to stay!"

There was a pause, and then prince Charmless starting yelling again, ordering the guards to remove him.

Ryu looked at the templar knights with a dry look, "Really? Are you serious?"

They both hesitated, as if they really didn't want to try and attack him. They weren't stupid; they could see the Liquid Metal Sword on his back.

"Wait," the king called, standing from the front row, "he has a right to be here."

Charmles gasped, scandalized, "W-what? B-but father!"

The king ignored him and pulled out a familiar Aragon heart ring.

"T-that's an Aragon heart!" Charmless prattled, "But what's it doing here? Only royalty are supposed to have that!"

"Yes." Clavius said, nodding, "This is my brother Eltrio's ring, and now it is his son's ring."

There was a pause, and Charmless, who was slow on the uptake, glanced between it and Ryu a few times before his eyes widened, "N-no! No!"

"I have changed my mind. I will recognize your claim, Ryu." the king said.

Charmless started to throw a fit and the king sternly told him 'no' for probably the first time in his life and promptly had the guards hold him back.

"Sorry about the…scandal." Ryu muttered to the king, taking his ring back.

Clavius shrugged, "I thoroughly enjoyed it, actually. And you made a good point, none of us would be here without you."

He smiled and shook his head, "But please, don't ever do that again."

"I won't." he said, nodding.

There was a pause as it was announced that princess Medea was ready to come in.

"Especially," the king added, placing a hand on his shoulder, "if you come and live in Argonia. We don't need anymore scandals for awhile."

Ryu smiled and looked up at him, "Promise."

* * *

><p>Yangus hopped from foot to foot, "Oy, it sure is takin' a long time…"<p>

"I know," Jessica said, shaking her head, "it could only mean two things. Either he's dead, or he slipped out the back."

Yangus nodded solemnly, "An' if he's dead, then it's Angelo's fault."

"Wait, what?" the silver haired man said, looking up, "Why is it my fault?"

Jessica shrugged her shoulders, "Because everything is your fault…haven't you realized that already?"

Yangus nodded and pat his shoulder, "'Specially since it was you who had that nice chat with the Guv last night and convinced him to do this."

Angelo brushed his hand off and frowned, "You both agreed with me!"

"Yes, but you had the last word." Jessica said, smiling.

They both saw some extra guards coming to the door and cringed, "Uh-oh…"

"Can't you order them away?" Jessica asked, looking up at Angelo.

He gave her a confused look, "Why would I be able to do that?"

"You _have _the Captain Templar's ring, Marcello threw it at you, remember?"

He looked surprised, "Oh! Your right, I think it's in the bag somewhere…assuming, of course, that Ryu didn't Alchemy something out of it."

The doors were opened and they took a collective breath, only to release it in relief and surprise when they saw Medea and Ryu exit, hand in hand. Although the crowd was shocked, they all broke into cheers once the three troublemakers in the front row started them going.

Someone shouted, "Best wedding _ever_! You guys have got to be all the big events!"

It wasn't what they were expecting, but it was most definitely a happy ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhh, A happy ending...now time for further notes from me for anyone who cares:<strong>

**The way the Hero opens doors cracks me up everytime**

**Oh my gosh Yangus's speech is SO hard to write! Plus, the computer kept trying to 'auto correct' everything...**

**I don't know why, but this time around playing Angelo was constantly dying! Even when he had full life and the newest equipment, he would still die, usually saying _'Dead goddes_..." It became my brother and I joke through the whole game. Plus, he has no resistance to curses whatsoever.**

**The scene with Trode and the chef at the castle is real, in case anyone hasn't found it yet.**

**My brother was obsessed with the Alchemy Pot, and did open it up in the Argonia throne room...and really, ALL the cheese is Munchie's favorites.**

**My brother says to me, "Look, it's my new helmet, the Happy Hat!" and I look at it, and I'm like, "Why is it called that?" And then I noticed that Angelo was wearing it and I started laughing. I so wish that the characters could change their appearance (Other then poor Jessica,) because I would love to see them wearing dorky things like the Happy Hat.**

**As much as the Hero loves you Medea, the poor kid needs sleep, honey. Not you constantly talking to him via strange phsyic bond...**

**My brother was confused as too why Neos is the holy isle yet Savella is the main church...I say it's a tourist trap!**

**Marcello's sppech at Neos has always bothered me. What he says is actually pretty good, and makes sense and I can even agree on parts of it. However, he's throwing a temper tantrum up there and yelling and making an idiot out of himself, causing his creditablly to go straight out the window. That's why my brother says he needs an image consultant.**

**My brother and I were joking that someone at Neos would be loving the utter destruction of that service. **

**Seriously, go talk to the nun at Savella after Rhapthrone's release. (She's outside, right at the bottom of the 2nd set of stairs, if I remember correctly)**

**That thing with the Dead Ringers really happened. We got all the way to Dead Ringer D the 4th. We were laughing very hard.**

**Maella Abby...I was not expecting that...at all...scary. (Even though we've played the game, I sure didn't remember that!)**

**Yes, my brother ran around the council room trying to loot them before actuall talking to them. There's nothing in that room, however. And why isn't the Hero more concerned about where Munchie is?**

**Ah yes, the ending...the 2nd one, of course. The flowers in Trodain castle are made of something like steel, because you can't ran through them or over them and why are the doors locked? (To save data space for silly rooms, I know...and yet, the staff room is well...wasted.) ****Really, the guest list is insluting. Morrie's not even royalty and yet he can come? How rude! And how come Jessica, whose of a noble family, get us into the wedding? That's always bothered me! And the templars trying to attack you is just pathetic. They wouldn't stand a chance, at all.**

**All right, I'm done babbling now...**


End file.
